Ouran High School Hostess
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: What happens when two girls invade the host club? What happens when they decide to become hosts? How will the group react? How many times will Tamaki fall over a banana peel? (I suck at summaries. It's better than the summary would imply)


**Here's another new story! I really need to stop posting new ones, but whatever. I'm only posting this one because my friend gave me a death threat for if I didn't post it. I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it! Have fun! ~**

**Disclaimer: Strangely enough, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Weird right?**

* * *

Today is the day," I say with a sparkle of determination in my bright blue eyes. I quickly pull on my new high school uniform and head for my brother's room. I lean right next to his ear and prepare to disturb his peaceful sleep. "TAMAKI-SAMA WAKEUP!" Tamaki woke with a scream as he fell out of bed, sending me into a fit of giggles. "C'mon! It's time for school! Get off the floor and get ready!" I yell as I shove his uniform in his face and leave to finish getting ready.

On most occasions, I wasn't a morning person. Today was different. Today I would finally be in high school with Tamaki. I go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I take a few seconds to admire my uniform. I wore the boys' uniform with a slight alteration. Dad said I had to wear the pants to, so I cut the pants into a skirt. It pays to have a dad who is head chairman of your school. I looked at my monster of hair and let out a loud sigh. How it gets so messed up, I'll never know; my theory is that goblins mess it up when I'm sleeping. I quickly brush out my hair and look to the clock. Apparently it wasn't that quickly, because it was almost time to go.

I hear a pounding on the bathroom door. "Hina, hurry up! I need to get ready!" Tamaki yells through the door. I let out an irritated groan and yell back, "We have like nine other bathrooms! Use one of those!" I smirk as I hear the hurried footsteps of my brother running around. I was running out of time so I settled for just eyeliner and mascara as makeup. I pulled my hair into a side pony and decided I was ready to go. I grabbed a piece of bread, spread some jelly on it and headed for the door; no time for a real breakfast. Three maids stood by the door; one with my backpack, one with my skateboard, and one with my helmet. I pulled my backpack and helmet on, grabbed my skateboard and left after yelling a goodbye to Tamaki.

It took a while, but I finally reached school. Tomorrow I'd take the limo. Now I'd have to navigate the high school building. I was just about to get off my skateboard when _THUMP. _I hit a rock and my skateboard flipped. But instead of hitting the ground, I met a pair of arms. I quickly looked up at who caught me. He was a red-head with topaz eyes. "That was close. You should really be more careful," he said with a warm smile as he let go of me. I look at him again. Why does he seem so familiar? "Thanks for the save. Do I know you?" The boy looked around before answering. Was he looking for something? "I don't think so. Hi, I'm-"

"HIKARU WAIT UP!" A voice called from behind as it approached us. The voice belonged to a boy who looked exactly like the one I was talking to. That's when it hit me. "I do know you! How did I not see this before? You're a Hitachiin!" I yell with excitement in realizing who I bumped into. He smirked as his brother caught up to him. "Yeah, but witch one is Hikaru and witch one is Kaoru?" I gave them both a trivial look as I point to the one that I'd been talking to. "You're Hikaru. Easy." They grinned and looked at each other. "Wrong! ~" They chorused as the put their arms around each other's shoulders. I looked at them again. "No I'm not," I turn to the boy who had just shown up and continue, "because he said 'Hikaru wait up' right before he got here. So that makes you Kaoru and you Hikaru. I'm not stupid." They both looked at each other and back at me before answering. "Okay," Hikaru started. "You got us," Kaoru continued. "So who are you?" They finished in sync. That might get annoying. Do they always do that? "I'm Hina, Hina Suoh." I watch as both their faces pale. "She's the boss's sister," they comment in unison. They must be talking about Tamaki. Why would they call him 'the boss'? What does Tamaki do at school? "Could you guys show me where my class is? The high school building's kinda big…" I say, looking at the school. It was true. I don't know how anyone navigates that! "Sure. We can help you out," they answer, still in perfect sync.

Before I know it, they were dragging me to my class. "Hey! Wait! I didn't mean carry me there! Guys! I need my skateboard! Come on! Lemme go!" I continue to complain until we reach the high school building and the twins stop. "Hey, what happened? Why are we stopping?" I quickly turn around to face the twins and see them looking at me like they're expecting something. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" I question, sounding a bit more snappy than expected. "Well we need to know what class you're in," they answer, still synchronizing. "Right, class 1-A. Do you guys always harmonize? It's kind of annoying." They look to each other, then back to me, then back at each other and shrug. "I guess it's just natural." They answer and continue a head of me. At least they're not dragging me anymore. I quickly follow as they show me to my class. We reach the door and they turn around. "Here you are," Kaoru starts. "We've gotta get to class now," Hikaru adds. "See you around," they finish together and head off. And even when they walked away, they kept perfect symmetry with each other. I give out a small chuckle before entering my class room and sitting next to my friend. Today would be a good day.

* * *

**Well this is fun! And I guess everyone finally moved up a grade. They got held back a lot for students at the top of their class...weird.**


End file.
